Selamat Tinggal
by Aishaa Moe
Summary: Detik-detik itu. Detik-detik yang selalu menghantui tidurnya. Menghantui hidupnya. Saat ia berteriak tertahan memanggil nama gadis itu. Detik-detik kematian Ayano. / Ficlet, Tanpa plot, DLDR. RnR?


Selamat Tinggal.

.

Cast: Shintaro K., Ayano T.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy

Rate: Teen

Author: Aishaa Moe

Warning: Canon, One-shot, tanpa alur/plot yang pasti. Pendek banget. Yha. /dikepret

Happy Reading!

"Ayano?"

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat pekat itu hanya berdiri tegak di antara hembusan kencang angin musim panas yang seakan ingin merubuhkan apa saja yang dilaluinya, termasuk gadis mungil itu. Seragam sailornya yang bernuansa hitam-putih bergerak-gerak pelan, naik-turun mengikutin arah tiupan angin. Syal berwarna merah terangnya yang cukup tebal menutupi lehernya, ikut berkibar cepat, naik-turun, tampak seperti bendera yang dikibarkan.

Namun di mata Shintaro, syal merah itu lebih terlihat seperti bendera kematian.

"Ayano!"

Gadis bertubuh mungil nan ramping itu tidak bergeming. Diam seribu bahasa.

Shintaro, pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu hanya bisa berdiri dengan nafas tidak teratur di ambang pintu. Entah mengapa kedua kakinya tak memberikannya tenaga untuk berlari ke ujung atap, tepat di tempat dimana gadis bernama Ayano itu berdiri melawan angin.

Tidak. Ia harus cepat bergerak.

Ayano sedikit bergerak—pergerakan yang lamban, tapi terlihat amat cepat di manik hitam Shintaro. Sekejap, syarafnya bereaksi, menangkap gerakan sang gadis.

Tidak.

Ayano berbalik, tersenyum diantara syal merah yang berkibar menutupi wajah dan dadanya. Samar-samar terdengar suaranya, setelah bibirnya yang pucat terbuka sedikit. Bibir mungil itu bergetar. Nyaris tak terlihat di antara kerasnya deru angin musim panas.

Lalu, air mata gadis itu menetes turun. Cepat, menuruni pipinya yang kemerahan, nyaris tak tertangkap oleh pupil Shintaro yang semakin mengecil.

"AYANO!"

Dan, kejadian itu berlangsung, amat cepat, tak peduli secepat apapun dia berlari menuju gadis itu. Tak peduli ia berusaha menggapai gadis itu, tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan untuk _menyelamatkannya_ —

—Ayano, melompat dari pagar kawat yang membatasi lantai yang mereka pijak dengan udara bebas. Tubuh kecil itu melayang tanpa arah di luar pagar kawat yang membatasi. Tertarik oleh gravitasi yang dengan kuat, menariknya jatuh, tanpa belas kasihan. Membuat tubuh kecil Ayano bergerak bebas, jatuh ke bawah.

Tidak.

Lidahnya kelu. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menggapai setidaknya ujung pakaian gadis itu. Tak masalah jika ia hanya dapat menggapai sedikit ujung syalnya. Atau ujung seragam sailornya. Atau roknya yang panjang selutut itu. Tak masalah jika setelah itu Ayano akan menjitaknya, mengomelinya seperti ibu-ibu, atau menangis dengan wajah merah seperti anak perempuan yang roknya ditarik keras-keras. Ia tak peduli. Asalkan dengan tangannya ini, ia bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu. Ia siap dengan resiko apapun, asal ia bisa menarik gadis itu ke atas.

Asal Ayano selamat.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Semua usahanya, semua tenaganya tak berarti. Sia-sia. Sekencang apapun ia berlari. Sepanjang apa ia berusaha menjulurkan tangannya meraih gadis itu. _Sia-sia_.

Ayano telah di tarik gravitasi, menjauh darinya. Telah dibawa oleh angin yang berhawa panas memuakkan. Gadisnya telah jatuh, ke bawah sana. Ia terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Seandainya ia berlari lebih cepat...semuanya pasti akan bisa ia selamatkan. Setidaknya, mungkin ia bisa menyentuh gadis itu untuk terakhir kali.

Seandainya ia lebih peka. Lebih mengerti. Mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi.

Seandainya hari itu ia berusaha mengerti gadis itu, bukannya malah berlari menjauh seakan tak tahu apapun. Seandainya ia tidak seegois ini.

Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat, dan ia tahu itu.

Kakinya mendadak terasa lembek seperti jeli. Terjatuh, terhempas ke lantai marmer putih yang dingin menusuk. Bahkan di tengah musim panas seperti ini, lantai itu tetap terasa sejuk. Rasa dingin yang hanya menambah kacau perasaannya kini.

Shintaro berlutut di lantai dingin itu, dengan tubuh tanpa tenaga, terkulai lemas. Semuanya hancur-lebur. Tiada guna. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa terduduk lesu disini, menangkupkan kedua tangan di muka. Menangis diam-diam.

Pengecut...

Ia menggigit bibir. Lantas berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sekeras yang ia bisa. Selama mungkin hingga suaranya serak.

Padahal beberapa menit lalu gadis itu masih nyata, bernyawa di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketika ia turun ke bawah, dan menemukan tubuh mungil yng dulu selalu ceria dengan senyuman terpatri itu telah tak bernyawa, telah berselimut bau anyir darah yang terciprat dimana-mana. Ia tak bisa. Karenanya, lebih baik ia tetap disini. Menyesali semuanya. Menyesali keterlambatannya.

"Ayano..."

Apa kata terakhir gadis itu?

Mendadak pelupuk mata Shintaro kembali dipenuhi air mata yang membutakan, membuat rahangnya mengeras sekali lagi. Dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

.

.

" _Daisuki...Sayonara."_

.

.

"Aku juga menyukaimu..."

.

.

.

Dan teriakannya kembali memenuhi udara yang terasa panas, bercampur dengan desau angin.

-End-

A/N:

Huwaaaa—h... akhirnya kesampean bikin semacam ff ShinAya... aduh, lagi-lagi One-Shot, dan bernuansa angst pula. Sial memang. /jitakin kepala/

Eniwei, Ai baru nyadar sih, tapi kayaknya Ai memang spesialis di bidang(?) One-Shot ya. Hehe. Soalnya sekalinya bikin chapter langsung ga mood dan kelimpungan. Emang enakan bikin One-Shot, apalagi tanpa plot atau canon. Kay. /lalu disepak readers/

The last...

Review? owo


End file.
